The subject invention is directed toward a handgun retention device for incorporation in a holster.
Police, various law enforcement officials, and other persons required to carry handguns need holsters designed to prevent loss of the handgun from the holster either inadvertently during normal activities or through the intentional action of an unauthorized person. Many different retaining devices are known in the prior art. These prior art devices have incorporated various latches, straps, and the like intended to perform the retaining function. These devices have been somewhat unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons.
The typical prior art devices referred to above are shown and described in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Corriston 1,635,984 07/19/27 Jovino 1,641,439 09/06/27 Swift 1,750,139 03/11/30 Toby 2,551,913 05/08/51 Hamby 3,866,811 02/18/75 Baldocchi 3,910,469 10/07/75 Bianchi, et al. 4,277,007 07/07/81 Rogers 4,925,075 05/15/90 Salandre 4,934,574 06/19/90 Rogers, et al. 5,018,654 05/28/91 ______________________________________